


Almost, but Not Yet

by CSM



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Humour, Season 2 Olicity meets Season 6, Time Travel, crack like fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSM/pseuds/CSM
Summary: Time Travel. Season 6 Felicity accidentally finds herself in the past and meets Season 2 Olicity.





	Almost, but Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is as silly as it sounds. How it got to almost 4k words I dont know.

“I can’t believe you stole some tech from the Waverider.” Felicity repeats for the millionth time since Cisco called her giddy with excitement about his latest project and asking her if she wanted to come help him out.

 

“I didn’t  _ steal _ I borrowed.” Cisco corrected, eyes trained on the tiny device in her hand, “besides if this thing works then I can go back in time  _ before  _ I took it, replace it and no one would know.”

 

“Sara would.” Felicity says smartly but despite her reservations about taking tech from team legends, her interests was  peaked the moment Cisco mentioned time travel, which brings them to this moment. “I thought Team Flash was against time travel given all the things Barry has done?”

 

“Yes.” Cisco all but growls confirming to Felicity that although her friend has forgiven Barry for his misadventures he has not forgotten the consequences. “But after Barry got kidnapped over the holidays and we couldn’t find him I realized we need a means of travelling through time in case we don’t have him or the Legends to help out. Hence the micro Tardis.”

 

“Micro Tardis?” Felicity nose wrinkles at the name, “tell me that is not the official name for this device. There will be no copyright infringement.”

 

“ _ Obviously. _ I just want this thing to work first. _ ”  _ Cisco remarks dryly wincing when one of the wands he is using slips against Felicity’s wedding ring making a sharp noise, but the ring remains spotless, the small emerald gems still smooth and shiny.

 

Despite this Felicity raises her hand to expect the ring glaring at Cisco, “Careful would you? Just because Oliver made this means it can be replaced anytime. That and I would never hear the end of it from my husband after all the hell I gave him for almost losing  _ his _ last week.”

 

“Yes I got a 5:00 am call from your  _ husband,  _ demanding I sow in a durable pocket on the inside of his jacket for his ring.” Cisco remarks dryly, freezing when Felicity grabs the device tugging it it away from him in surprise. 

 

“He did what, now?” Felicity asks in alarm, when she  Cisco looks nervously at his mess up she only laughs, “when I told him to ask you to add a little something to the suit I meant he could call on the weekend or you know just normal people time.” 

 

“You of all people know how intense the man can be.” Cisco says with a shake of his heads as he snaps the final piece into place, dusting  away any spare particles.

 

“That I do.” Felicity remarks suggestively more to herself but grins sheepishly at Cisco’s loud protest of disgust.

 

“Alright let’s test this thing out so you can go back to your husband before you gross me out even more.”

 

Felicity narrow her eyes at him, but does not correct him. She flips the tiny device over the numerous buttons glowing blue in her hand, “so if we were able to perfectly replicate this, if I type in the exact date. It should open a portal much like your breaches but instead of traveling through space it should take me to that date?”

 

“Theoretically.” Cisco nods, “but I’m still figuring out how to bring the person back. Hence the reason we are only trying to  _ create _ the time travel breach and not go through it.”

 

Felicity nods, “right don’t want to get lost in time. We’d be our on aberration and  _ then _ Sara would definitely know what we were up to.”

 

“Okay, on that note let’s try it.”  Despite this Cisco grins excitedly in anticipation. 

 

Felicity looks across at him with a matching grin and quickly types in a random date as the device starts vibrating in her hands. 

 

“Wait what date did you put?” Cisco asks confused

 

“Does it matter? It’s not like we’re gonna be able to see if it takes us there.”  Just as felicity says that the small device glows brightly but instead of a breach forming in front of them  _ she _ is entirely engulfed by the bright light and then disappears with a pop.

 

“Frack. Oliver is going kill me.”

 

0oooo0

 

“Frack.” Felicity hisses her fingers curling around the tiny device in her hand. She takes in her surroundings. When she sees the computer screens gathered in one area and the poor lighting in the room that doesn’t hide the familiar  green suit that she hasn’t seen in years, her stomach drops. This is  _ definitely _ not the five years in the future she had originally intended to go to,“double Frack.”

 

“Felicity?” A very familiar voice calls out, but Felicity knows it’s definitely  _ not _ her husband.

 

“Fuck.” She mutters moving to take a seat on her chair, a smile filtering at the soft cushioning that she hasn’t felt in years just as the heavy footfalls comes closer.

 

“I thought you…” Oliver trails off his head tilting to the side his eyes narrowing as he looks at her, “you look different.” 

 

Felicity automatically raised her hand to hair but the short strands are tied in a ponytail. She’s been growing her hair out recently but she doesn’t think she looks  _ that _ drastically different from 4 years ago. 

 

“I mean, I thought you were going to take the weekend off?” Oliver corrects himself after she narrows her eyes at him, he looks so befuddled and unsure it makes her want to kiss the frown off his lips, something she most definitely  _ cannot _ do.

 

When she realizes he is looking for an answer she quickly scans her work desk hoping to find some kind of excuse, but to her horror the door to the bunker opens loudly again and the sound of some  _ very  _ familiar footfalls begin to descend down the stairs.

 

“Oliver? I know I said I was taking a break this weekend...and I am mind you,I just forgot to….oh my god!”

 

Before Felicity could react she finds herself flat on her back  with Oliver hovering over her, “Who are you?”

 

“Usually when you have me on my back like this it’s enjoyable for the both of us.” Felicity remarks dryly, wincing in pain. She should have expected this kind of reaction.

 

“What?” Oliver falters at her words, his grip loosening. 

 

“Is that a _wedding_ _ring?!”_ Her younger self practically screeches in disbelief, and Felicity has never seen her mother in herself more than in that very moment.

 

“What?” Oliver repeats again completely confused. His eyes zero in  on the simple platinum band on Felicity’s hand and then back at her younger self who is now hovering over them with wide eyes. 

 

“You...you...are you really?” Past Felicity stutters out, she’s bouncing in the balls of her feet as she looks down at the older Felicity. “I mean if there are people with superhuman strength this  _ could be _ possible...or cloning?”

 

“Definitely not a clone.” Felicity scoffs, she looks up at Oliver who is still hovering over her, “Mind getting off me big guy?”

 

“Oh.” Oliver stutters still slightly out of it but  moves off of Felicity nonetheless, despite his confusion he holds out a hand to her and pulls her to her feet with ease.

 

Felicity smiles warmly and squeezes his hand in gratitude, but  _ this _ Oliver’s eyes widen in surprise and he drops her hand almost as though she’s burnt him. The gesture makes Felicity frown in confusion, until she looks across at her past self who has her eyes narrowed at Felicity, and when both Oliver and her younger self eyes meet and they look away just as quickly, Felicity has to bite her lip  _ hard _ to hold back her laughter. 

 

Was she and Oliver  _ that _ obvious all those years ago?

 

“So you’re really…” past Felicity’s voice is full of awe, “from the future right? Not the past?”

 

Future Felicity rolls her eyes at herself waving her left hand for show, “unless you and Cooper did something really stupid while you were in school and I’m in another earth then definitely future.”

 

“Another earth?” Past Felicity jaw drops at that particular revelation and for the first time Felicity can practically see the gears turning in her other self’s mind. 

 

“Cooper? Future? What the hell is going on?” Oliver growls  angrily at the two before Past Felicity can continue with her  train of thought.

 

But at his tone both Felicitys turn their head and level him with matching incredulous expressions and Oliver retracts almost immediately, he raises one hand in defense and takes a step back from the,m his voice much more calmer when he speaks, and he addresses his Felicity, “would you explain what is going on, please?”

 

Felicity watches in utter fascination and slight amusement as her younger self nods her head accepting the silent apology, “ she’s from the  _ future _ .”

 

Oliver pauses at her younger self words, he then looks across at Felicity, blue eyes narrowing, forehead wrinkling in deep thought, his eyes just barely flickering to Felicity’ wedding band. But to her surprise he turns his attention back to his Felicity, “why is she here?”

 

“That’s it?” Felicity can’t help but remark and both Oliver and her younger self’s heads whip around to look at her in confusion, “no  questions about how that’s even possible? What year am I even in?”

 

“2014.” 

 

“Felicity is never wrong about these things.” Oliver says simply.

 

“ _ Never wrong _ .” Felicity echoes with a grin, even more so when Oliver’s cheeks pink up in embarrassment. She turns to her younger self who is now blushing, and she can’t help but roll her eyes, “you should record that moment, save it for future arguments.”

 

“ _ Future _ arguments?” Oliver repeats in disbelief

 

“How did you get here?” Past Felicity cuts him off looking at fFelicity clearly wanting to change the subject it’s clear to her that at least  _ she  _ has caught onto exactly who that ring belongs to. Oliver her adorably clueless husband has  _ not _ though, “do you have a  _ tardis?” _

 

Felicity laughs at the eagerness in her younger self’s voice even more so at Oliver’s utterly confused expression as he his head turns from each of them as they talk. “Can’t exactly hide that in plain sight.  _ This _ however I can.”

 

She pulls out the tiny little device that inadvertently brought her here in the first place frowning when it doesn’t light up.

“You made a time machine…. _ I _ made a  _ time machine like  _ a real time machine? What am I saying of course I did.  _ I’m  _ here that’s amazing.” Her younger self takes the device from her examining it closely.

 

“Well I didn’t make it on my own. Cisco and I...do you know who Ciso is?”

 

“Oh Barry’s friend! I met him last week when I was in Central City.” Younger Felicity responds but she’s more focused on the device in her hand that she doesn’t notice the way Oliver’s entire demeanour changes his eyes narrowing.

 

Felicity though, does and she looks him in the eye a smirk gracing her features. She glances at her wedding band then back and Oliver, and has to bite the inside of her cheek  to hide her smile when Oliver scowls in annoyance at her.  

 

“What year are you from anyway?” Younger Felicity asks finally tearing her gaze away from the tiny device in her hands. “Oh I probably shouldn’t ask that. You shouldn’t answer that.”

 

“Wait why?” Oliver asks confused turning back to his Felicity.

 

“Time travel 101.” Both Felicitys echo at which they both turn to each other with matching wide eyes, “wow.” 

 

“Are either of you going to  _ explain  _ to me what that means?” Oliver grumbles folding his arms across his chest clearly trying to intimidate them, 

 

Younger Felicity frowns no doubt from his sudden change in demeanour, but Felicity only rolls eyes at him and without really thinking about it she takes a step forward and lightly cups his cheek scratching his beard gently, a gesture she knows always calms  _ her _ Oliver. “Relax. You’re gonna get worry lines on that handsome face of yours if keep on frowning like that. Whatever, you’re thinking you're  _ completely  _ off.”

 

She realizes her mistake immediately by the way Oliver is frozen in place definitely  _ not _ leaning into her touch and her younger self looks like a fish out of water her mouth gaping. Okay so maybe she gave herself too much credit or she really  _ that _ deep in denial “He...you….me... _ no.” _

 

Felicity pulls back far too amused by the situation than she should be, she raises her hands defense, “I can neither confirm nor deny, anything.”

 

“Wow I’m  _ evil  _ in the future.” Felicity younger self declares. She waves the time travelling device in her hand, “an evil  _ genius.” _

 

“Felicity, there could never be an evil bone in your body.” Oliver says automatically and with such sincerity Felicity can’t help but  _ swoon _ . She looks to her younger self and is amused to see she is equally affected only her younger self has bright pink cheeks and is avoiding looking at Oliver who is currently  _ gazing  _ at her younger self.

 

“Oh I finally understand what Diggle and Roy was talking about.” Felicity says with a squeak muffling her laughter behind her hand when Oliver turns to her with narrowed eyes.

 

“So really, no hints? You’re not even going to tell me what year you’re from?” Felicity younger self cajouls. 

 

“Felicity you  _ just _ said that she shouldn’t tell you anything about the future.” Oliver points out and Felicity can see the uncertainty written all over the expression and it breaks her heart that even with all the obvious fact and her  _ obvious _ affection towards him, Oliver is still unable to accept that kind of happiness. That he  _ deserves  _ that happiness. “Would things change because you’re here?”

 

“Only if I’m stuck here.” Felicity says truthfully. At their matching panicked faces she raises her hand in a calming manner, “but that won’t happen. If anyone can figure out how to get this thing to work it’s two of me….mes?....I was never good with time travel lingo. Besides if all else fails Oliver will come for me.”

 

She says it with so much conviction but both of them Oliver especially, younger Felicity scoffs, “did Oliver hang up the hood to become a modern day Dr. Who? Wait am  _ I  _ his companion? Or wait since I’m the time traveller is  _ he _ the companion?”

 

“I don’t know what any of that means.” Oliver says so utterly confused.

 

Felicity giggles and rubs pats his chest lightly then rubbing it with affection. “You’ll learn in time.” 

 

“You  _ really _ need to stop doing that.” Younger Felicity remarks which far more snark than Felicity ever thought possible and even she is surprised by the almost venomous way her tone takes

 

If Oliver’s has had not hit the floor it certainly did now. Felicity though is more amused than anything, she is tempted to make hissing noises at her younger self  but she is all too familiar with that look in her other self eyes and she knows she should not test her. 

 

Her younger self seems to catch herself and squeaks out in an embarrassed whisper, “I said that out loud? I’d didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

 

“Okay, how about we focus on making this work?” Felicity chimes in just as Oliver is about to say something and she’s honestly not sure there is anything he could say that would ease her younger self’s embarrassment.

 

But before anyone could comment there is a loud buzzing sound and two familiar figures materialize into the bunker with a loud pop.

 

“Oliver?” Felicity asks hopefully, despite the fact that he looks exactly like her husband she knows that may not be the case.

 

“Felicity!” Oliver takes two strides towards her and pulls her into his arms, burying his face in her hair and taking a deep breath as he murmurs her name repeatedly.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m fine. Kinda nauseous from time travel but I suspect that’s just a norm for me now.” Felicity says with a laugh as she rubs his back.  she pulls back and frowns when she sees his drawn out expression and dark bags under his eyes, “you are  _ my _ Oliver right?”

 

Oliver only laughs at her comments and pulls Felicity in for a deep kiss, neither of them hearing the loud gasp behind them. “I’m so glad you’re, okay.” 

 

“Hun, I was gone for like five seconds.” Felicity says with a laugh, but letting him pull her in for another kiss. 

 

“Felicity, you’ve been missing for  _ three _ months.” Oliver says seriously, her heart dropping at his words. She looks over his shoulder at Sara who has her arms folded as she gives felicity a stern look.

 

“Maybe next time you and Cisco would do your experiments  _ in _ the waverider rather than going off on your own. What the hell were you two thinking?”

 

“I’m sorry, we never even planned on using it. This thing had a mind of its own.” Felicity apologizes, but instead of looking at Sara, she’s looking at her husband, she can see how much of a toll this has been for him. She takes a step towards him wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re okay and we’re going home.” He whispers pressing a kiss on her forehead.

 

“Yes, we’re lucky you appeared as an aberration to find you in the first place.” Sara remarks dryly, “what the hell did you do anyway to shift time?”

 

Felicity bites her lip and all three of them turn their heads to the past pair who are standing a few feet apart gaping at them. Sara laughs wholeheartedly, turning her head to Felicity, “what did you do... lay one on him?”

 

_ Future _ Oliver though protests at the thought in which both future Felicity and Sara laugh, Felicity pats his husbands chest reassuringly, “I wouldn’t take away our first kiss like that from you. And between you and me my past self may have kicked my ass if I tried.”

 

“Really?” Oliver laughs wholeheartedly absolutely delighted at her words turning to the person in question 

 

Although past Felicity’s cheeks are deep red in embarrassment she is looking at older Oliver with such amazement and Felicity gets it, a few years ago she would never even expect Oliver to  _ smile  _ like this. Much less laugh to carefree, in the way that his entire body shakes and he has to hold his chest in amusement.

 

“ _ No! _ That’s not…. _ no _ .” Past Felicity insists turning to her Oliver with panic eyes, but he seems to have a lost for words, his mouth still gapes widely but he has yet to form a word.

 

Felicity chuckles wholeheartedly and her protests, Sara takes a step towards the pair pulling out her memory erasing device, “alright let’s get out of here before you two give them an aneurysm. Although I suspect Oliver is already having a stroke. Ollie, you breathing there?”

Felicity snorts, burying her face in Oliver’s chest to try and hide her laughter, it shouldn’t be funny but past Oliver just seems so out of it he’s yet to move or react. If they weren’t going to wipe their memories Felicity would be worried for him.

 

“Don’t worry, you’ll be back to you typical broody disposition in no time.” Felicity turns her head to Past Oliver, yelping quietly when her husband pinches her side in retaliation.

 

“Behave.” He whispers loudly, despite this he still has a smile gracing his features and Past Felicity still has her eyes trained on him... _ them  _ really and part of her wonders just what is going through her past self mind. 

 

When Sara raises her memory erasing device towards past Felicity though, past Oliver leaps in front of her surprising everyone, even more so when he glares at Sara, “what are you doing?”

 

Felicity bites her lip the only one that is amused by his reaction, “probably should have expected that one. It’s harmless she’s just gonna wipe your memories.”

 

“What why?” Past Felicity peaks around Oliver’s broad shoulders, slapping his arm when he tries to hold her back. “You can’t possibly think you’re gonna drop that kinda bomb on us and then just  _ take it away _ .”

 

When past Oliver looks down at her in surprise she squeaks in embarrassment but then seems to catch herself and stands tall, almost a foot shorter than Oliver head tilted back as she looks him in the eyes, “do  _ you _ want them to take our memories away? Of everything we just learned?”

 

When last Oliver hesitates to answer  it’s future Oliver who groans in disbelief but instead of looking across at the pair he looks down at his wife and smiles sheepishly, “I am sorry I was such an idiot back then.”

 

Felicity chuckles and pats his cheek, smiling when he nuzzles her hand in response, “don’t worry I still love you. Besides, you have more than made up for it now.” 

 

“Go ahead and take my memories.” Past Felicity seems to have had enough and takes a step towards Sara, “I prefer not knowing at all, rather than sitting and waiting for the moment Oliver decides that I’m someone he could care about.”

 

“Felicity.” Past Oliver protests his voice pained, he takes a step towards her but she side steps him her eyes only trained on Sara. “Can you get this over with?”

 

“Oh god these are like the worst kind of home movies.” Felicity remarks, squeezing her Oliver’s hand.

 

“Felicity.” Past Oliver protests, “shouldn’t we talk first before…”

 

“We will talk about it whenever the time comes, Oliver”. Past Felicity says calmly, way too calmly. Never once looking at him, “it’s not like we’re going to  _ remember  _ wanting to talk anyway.” 

 

Sara looks across at the future Oliver and Felicity hopelessly but Felicity jus shrugs, her heart clenching at the sight. She remembers now, the kind of pain she felt when Oliver basically he could never be with her, the amount of self doubt and insecurities about never being good enough surfacing. She can’t even begin to imagine how she would process seeing everything she had hoped for and know that she would have to  _ wait _ for it. Trying to understand that these two Olivers were one in the same seems impossible enough even with all the evidence in front of her.

 

She looks across at Sara and nods, despite Past Oliver’s protest, Sara raises the device and a bright light flashes before Past Felicity as she remains rooted in her spot. 

 

“Felicity?” Past Oliver calls out in concern he then turns on Sara and growls angrily, “what did you do?”

 

“Nothing to worry about, Ollie.” Sara rolls her eyes, “although you probably should have had  _ that _ kind of reaction when Felicity was actually alert. At least we all know you aren’t completely hopeless.”

 

Before Past Oliver can protest she raises her hand and wipes his memory too. 

 

“That was harsh.” Oliver grumbles as he grabs Sara’s forearm, his arm around Felicity’s waist tightens.

 

“But not inaccurate.” Felicity points out, giggling when Oliver narrows his eyes at her. “Don’t worry as hopeless as you were back then I still loved you….And I love you even more now than I did back then.”

 

Oliver smiles widely at her words leaning down to press a soft kiss on the lips ignoring Sara’s  _ loud _ groan in protest.

 

“Now I wanna wipe  _ my _ memories.” 

 

Sara’s voice echoes as the trio disappears with a pop.

 


End file.
